


To betray you must first belong

by JK7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Gauda Prime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK7/pseuds/JK7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To betray you must first belong - Avon's thoughts when the shooting stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To betray you must first belong

_"To betray you must first belong."_

 

Harold Philby "The New York Times" 19 December 1967.

 

Avon looked down at the body between his feet.

You would have called me a traitor. To betray something you have to belong.  I never belonged.  Not to humanity.  Not to your damned Cause.  Not to you.

Avon looked up again, at the circle of Federation troops that surrounded him.  With a sudden wolfish smile, he raised his gun.  And smiled more broadly, enjoying his power, as around the circle hands tightened on guns and muscles tensed as they held themselves back from firing.  He lowered his gun and looked up to meet the eyes of the Federation captain a step behind the circle.

"Our arrangement remains the same?"

The man nodded reluctantly. "A shuttle and, a clear run out of here."

He didn’t try to hide his loathing of a man who would betray his own. Avon met his gaze with flat black eyes and slowly the captain stepped aside.  In front of Avon, the circle parted and he stepped away from Blake and through the gap.

Dayna’s body lay to his right. Avon stiffened slightly.  Gods, he was tired of death.  So many deaths.  People they had killed, people who had died because of them, friends, strangers, enemies, people they had met, people they had never met.  These should be the last.

Avon continued around the curve of the circle.  Tarrant sprawled on the steps in gallant defeat caught his attention for a moment, although he didn't hesitate.  Soolin lay at the bottom of the next flight of stairs, dead on the home world she had not wanted to return to.  She seemed to add to the emptiness that surrounded him.

Avon hesitated for a moment as he reached the passageway that would take him to freedom.  Slowly, he turned around to look down through the railings at Vila.  Vila who'd said he felt safe with him.

Some days, Vila, you can only save yourself - but then you already knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Centero a long, long time ago. Thanks to Terry Nation and to Nikki. If you know who I am, please don't post my name.


End file.
